


50 Shades of Aloha

by Kyouryokusenshi, MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 50 States of Sex Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Mile High Club, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a family trip to Hawaii. Written for the “50 States of Sex: A Map of Us” challenge.





	50 Shades of Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Jeri (fragilevixen) and Cultureisdarkbeer for all the help on this!!! I’m on the tumblr wall of shame for getting this in so late. XD Better late than never, right?

Mulder first hatched his plan for what was supposed to be a romantic getaway almost four years ago. There had been big news at the unremarkable house then. Scully was pregnant. It was a surprising, but wondrous second chance.

Becoming parents again was worth the celebration, and Mulder’s plan had been ready to go. It was going to be the surprise trip of a lifetime. He had to apply the brakes, however, when Scully’s pregnancy was diagnosed as high risk. “Keep the traveling to a minimum,” the doctor had said, and Mulder understood that a twelve-hour flight was definitely out of the question.

Then seven months later, she made her grand entrance into the world. Little Katie Mulder, with her curly chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes. Once more, the plan was put on hold so that they could focus on being a family. The four of them—Mulder, Scully, Katie, and Jackson. Yes, it took some time, but their son eventually came around. Jackson decided he wanted to know them and give this “family” thing a shot. And so, with a little adjustment time, giving things a shot was exactly what they did.

Finally, after waiting far too long for some much needed R&R, it seemed like it was time for Mulder to dust off his old plan and get the preparations rolling again. Some changes would have to be made, though. That prior plan for a romantic getaway for two would have to double as a family vacation.

The last time Mulder had been on an exotic vacation was when he and Scully escaped the darkness to the Bahamas back in 2008.  
Depression struck years after their return and slowly, but surely, they drifted apart; loneliness crept in, but ultimately, they found their way back to one another, and into a new family routine.

Family life has been pretty good. Last month, Katie was given the nickname Kit by her brother, turned three, and Jackson has been on track to finish his senior year of college, with honors. Parental life had been interesting, filled with typical trials and tribulations of all normal households, only, Mulder and Scully were finally able to experience every moment together. It was everything they had ever hoped for as they balanced being stable providers with becoming doting, careful parents for, essentially, the first time.

Mulder decided to enlist Jackson’s help in picking out a family-friendly destination. After some research, all of which was conducted with the utmost secrecy, away from the curious glances of the women in the house, they settled on Kauai. Kauai had everything that they wanted in a vacation: tourist attractions with all of the amenities (and some without), good food, and a beach with shallow water, which was perfect for Katie to play in and stay safe. Mulder was going to make reservations at a hotel, but thanks to Jackson’s quick thinking they settled on a quaint Airbnb right next to the beach instead.

——

"So, that's what you've been up to," Scully said with a wry smile as she sat on the edge of his desk while looking down at the plane tickets Mulder just handed her.

"I just wanted to surprise you. It's been so long since we've had a real vacation and I know it was impractical when we found out about Kit," he said.

"You know I hate surprises, Mulder," a small grin spread across her face. "Except for this once," she crooned and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Mulder smiled, clearly impressed with himself. "November is the perfect time to visit Hawaii, Scully. It's less crowded and far less humid. Plus Kauai, and especially Poipu beach, is very family-friendly."

Family-friendly places. Their new criteria ever since Katie was born. Scully didn't go out often with Jackson when Mulder was gone and she also had her mother to babysit during the short time he was with her. Things were definitely different this time around. It was quite an adjustment navigating parenthood together, especially at their ages. Scully had raised him for all of nine months before she had given him away.

Scully moved to stand in front of him, crossing her arms in contemplation, as she often did. She had grown her hair long again, just the way he loved it. It seemed to slowly grow out after she found out she was pregnant, so whether it was ultimately decided due to a lack of time with a new baby or by choice, he wasn't sure, but assumed the former.

Just a few, short weeks later, they were on board a flight to Kauai. To set the mood right for their much-needed time away, Mulder had purposely chosen Hawaiian airlines with their Hawaiian themed meals and fruity drinks like guava juice and their signature alcoholic beverage, the delicious Mai Tai. Mulder and Scully sat right across the aisle from Jackson and Katie, giving themselves just a little bit of a buffer to enjoy the less common, adult conversation that their sweet little girl had been, sadly, depriving them of, as of late.

To their surprise, the departing flight wasn't fully booked, leaving an unoccupied seat next to the window as Katie sat, entertained by a children's tablet with her little Elsa clad feet dangling. Scully wasn't overly fond of the device as she didn't want her daughter spending so much time on electronics, but yet again Mulder had managed to convince her when he explained that it kept her from having a meltdown. She had lost count of how many times she'd been subjected to watching  _Frozen_ , often several times in one day. At least it was better than Mr. Chuckleteeth. That show was permabanned in their household.

Jackson occupied himself by listening to some alternative rock with earbuds in his ears as he leaned forward, closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat in front of him.

Scully, who was seated in the aisle seat, looked to the kids across from her and back at Mulder, whose eyes were closed as he leaned back into his neck pillow. She seized the opportunity by moving her hand to settle on his leg. The lack of full flight gave them another empty seat next to the window, giving them extra space and a little bit of discretion. Slowly, her hand moved upwards, inching closer to his crotch, all while carefully observing her surroundings.

"Scully," he murmured and popped his eyes open, clearly knowing where she was going with this if the mischievous glint in her eye was any indication of her intention.

Mulder, in spite of their situation and the awkwardness that could certainly ensue from a lack of control over his own faculties, felt himself begin to harden against his jeans. If she didn't stop now, they would both be in trouble. They hadn't anticipated the toll that having another child would take on their sex life, though they still had sex considerably more than other people at their ages. The change in frequency just made Scully more ravenous and the fact that it had been nearly three weeks since their last coupling, only ramped up the eagerness.

He had to suppress a moan as she began to trail her fingers along his full length, teasing him through the denim. It was then that Mulder glanced back towards the lavatory. One of his sexual fantasies had always been to have sex in an airplane with Scully and the blood rushing to his extremities wasn’t making that mental image any less vivid. He flashed to an image of taking her up against the bathroom wall; her legs wrapped around his hips, rocking into her as they rattled the occupied door lock on its hinges. All those cases they were on before they had become an actual, official couple were many opportunities missed. Today might be his lucky day if Scully didn’t remove her hand from his crotch, posthaste.

Emboldened, he grasped Scully's hand and they shared a knowing look.

"Mulder," she whispered, a little shocked that they had figured each other out so quickly as they recognized that look each other’s eyes.

He eyed the seatbelt sign, noting it was off.

"Two minutes. Knock three times," he whispered.

"You can't be serious."

"I don't know how much longer I can wait, Scully… or when we'll be able to get a quickie in," he rasped in her ear. Being honest, a quickie wasn’t what he hoped for but he was getting pretty damn desperate.

Scully squirmed against the seat. She had been dreaming about touching him like this for days and Mulder had a good argument. "Dammit. Okay, fine. Two minutes," she huffed.

Scully looked over again to see their children oblivious to everything but their own, self-constructed worlds. Jackson's eyes were still closed, headphones perfectly in place with the music blaring, and Katie was still transfixed by her game.

Scully waited another minute before glancing down at her watch before she casually got up and headed for the lavatory, trying her best not to arouse any suspicion; arouse being the keyword. The thrill of possibly getting caught was as embarrassing to her as it was exhilarating. Though, she hoped for their sake and the kids’ that they didn't. She noted the occupied door and knocked softly three times until it unlatched.

She peeked through the small gap in the door and a strong, familiar hand grasped her wrist, yanking her into the compact bathroom.

“Mulder!” she breathed as the front of her hips hit the sink. “This is crazy.” She stared at her flushed face in the mirror, aroused beyond belief at the sound of the door’s lock clicking over.

“You drive me crazy, Scully. Touching me like that will only get you exactly what you’re asking for, and you know it,” he growled along her neck and wrapped his hands around her front, playing at the top buttons of her neatly pressed shirt.

“Mm...” The area was tight as it was, but with Mulder’s six footed stature looming over her and his erection pressing into her back; it only served as further proof that joining the mile high club was only meant for those who worked well together in confined spaces. Good thing problem solving was their forte. Her eyes fluttered shut as buttons three and four popped free. “This… this has to be fast, Mulder, but—”

His thumb skimmed over the lace hiding her nipple and she gasped as it hardened instantly.

“But?” Mulder prompted with a swirl around her areola and a flick to her coral pink nub poking through the white fabric.

He eyed her in the mirror and watched the crease of her brow deepen as her mouth fell open.

“I don’t want it to be, fast. I want—I want…”

Mulder grinned and continued to tease her speechless in a similar fashion to the way she had been tempting him in their seats. A little tit for tat in its cruelest of forms.. Her head lolled back against him while he slid his a hand down the front of her jeans, freeing the button and dipping his hand down to her center.

“You want this,” he told her and moved two fingers through her damp curls, parting her. “And so much more...just like I do.”

Blood thrummed in his groin and, immediately, they both knew the airplane sex idea might not have been the best for what his body was anticipating doing at the moment. Loud cries and frantic, colliding bodies that eventually laid waste to the space around them was the typical eventuality after a dry spell between them. This time was different for Mulder for more than just the environment they were in; he really wanted to take his time and worship her the way she loved.

“God, yes,” she said a little too loudly, gyrating against his hand.

She needed this so badly that it was aching from within. She just didn’t realize how much until the moment his fingers twirled around her core. Scully bit down on her lip and her nails pinched into his wrist as he maneuvered her like a pro.

Just as she had relaxed enough to feel a release building, the plane suddenly pitched, jolting them and Mulder’s hand right out of her panties. “Oh no!”

“Shit! It’s okay.” Mulder steadied them as they swayed and stared at the pair of them in the mirror. Flushed faces and puffy, bitten lips stared right back.

A knock on their door and a voice announcing that the fasten seatbelt sign was signaled, prompting Scully to quickly button up her shirt and jeans.

She elbowed Mulder and looked pointedly at his undeniable bulge. “You’ll need to get rid of that before you leave here. I’m going to get back to the check on the kids. Jackson’s not the greatest on flights.”

“Wonder where he gets that from,” Mulder questioned and received an eye-roll and a small smile in response.

Scully hurriedly opened the door, giving him one last leering glance, before making her way back to her seat.

“Hey, there you are.” Jackson met Scully’s eye and nodded to the little freckled face girl snoozing away on his arm. “Kind of looks like she could sleep through anything, including turbulence, apparently.”

Smirking, she lied, “I have no idea where she gets that from.”

Minutes later, Mulder made his way down the aisle and settled back into his seat with a groan. “This is going to be one long flight, Scully. Painfully so.”

She only hid her small smile beneath her hand and patted his knee. “It’ll be worth the wait. I promise.”

——

A few hours later, the quartet had landed, secured their rental car and picked up some food on the way to the condo. The building was nestled just beside the clear, blue ocean and Mulder couldn’t wait to surprise Scully with the view. Jackson had muttered a complaint about the humid air after he helped Katie out of her car seat while Mulder and Scully grabbed the luggage from the trunk.

“You think it’s bad right now? Try going during the summertime. I could barely breathe when I went to the Bahamas with Scully,” he chuckled.

“Hey, it was your idea,” she retorted.

Mulder shrugged. “Well, it was a nice change of pace from Virginia’s frigid winter weather we got that year. Digging the car out of the snow all the time gets old.”

Scully shook her head and hid a smirk. “Really, Mulder? You weren’t the one who had to be somewhere at any hour of the day and night for a sixteen-hour shift.”

“Hey, now, I helped. I scraped your windows whenever you let me.”

Rolling her eyes, she took her daughter’s hand and told him, “Scraping out images of Bigfoot in the windshield wasn’t exactly the most efficient way to help, Mulder.”

“Sasquatch,” he corrected. “And you loved it.”

Jackson chuckled behind them and Katie looked at him, mimicking his laughter.

Once they entered their condo, they all but threw down their suitcases by a couch that was just off to the side of the entryway. The living room was rather large and adjacent from the couch just off the entrance sat another loveseat that appeared to be a pullout bed. It was close to the balcony entrance and had their line of sight naturally aimed, luring them in that direction.

Jackson set Katie down and watched, in subtle amusement, as she excitedly followed her tired parents around the perimeter of the condo. He shook his head at the little shadow clinging to Scully’s thigh and moved closer to the balcony to pull the sliding door open, the sound of the ocean beckoning him further. Once he set foot onto the balcony, Jackson admired the ocean view from the railing and took a deep breath, savoring the salty breeze before releasing a slow exhale. He looked down to see the bustle of people sunbathing in the white sand and barbequing under the gazebos below.

Mulder and Scully dropped side by side on the couch, exhausted from the trip. As active as they were for busy parents, occasionally the weariness from their aging bodies reared its ugly head. Jackson turned and walked back into the living room. He watched their tired bodies practically melt into the cushions as they went completely limp on the sofas.

“The king suite is that bad, huh?”

Mulder’s eyes jerked open as he rubbed his head. “Oh, right.”

The sound of small, thumping footsteps came bounding into the room. “Mommy, Daddy, I wanna build a fort in the bedroom!”

Scully sighed wearily. “Maybe later, sweetie.”

Jackson laughed. “Hey… so I was thinking. I brought some games and stuff and Katie has her iPad. We can catch some Uber Eats or something while you guys go out.”

Mulder started to shake his head, already nixing the idea of leaving their children alone in an unfamiliar area. Jackson might’ve been nearly the legal drinking age, but he would forever be, their baby.

“Jackson… no, you don’t have to do that,” Scully insisted. “I don’t know that we’d feel comfortable leaving.”

“No, it’s okay,” he interrupted, catching Mulder’s gaze. “You guys should take a break for at least one night,” he insisted. “We’re all good here. Katie has the security bracelet on you can check for that Kids Club in the main building, so no worries.

Katie turned towards Jackson, her curls bouncing against her cheek, barely entertaining what was happening.

“Jack!” she shrieked as she lunged towards him, pushing him backward. He barely caught his footing as her tiny arms squeezed him tightly.

She looked up at him curiously. “Spend dinner with brother?”

“Yes, Kit, and if Mom lets us, maybe we can order pizza.”

Mulder nudged Scully’s arm and Jackson watched on as they shared “the look” he was, unfortunately, able to decipher as much needed uninterrupted alone time. Mulder surrendered to Jackson’s charm, reminding him of how he used to sweet talk his own parents when Samantha was hoping for the fun of some sibling mischief.

“Okay, I’ll order the pizza and Mommy and I will go check out the island for a while,” he smiled and leaned down as Kit bounced up to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek with excitement.

“Thanks, Daddy!” she squealed and darted off to dig through her  _Frozen_ themed suitcase in search for toys.

Scully grinned, witnessing the scene of Mulder being the soft, gentle Father she always longed to see him be with their son as a young boy.

“You softy,” she teased. “Twelve years from now when her first boyfriend takes her out on a date, you’re going to have a hell of a time unwrapping yourself from around her finger.”

Mulder scoffed and picked up his cell phone to open the Uber app for the local pizza place that was advertised on the table.

“Ha-ha, Scully. Anyone interested in my daughter will get the full Fox Mulder psych eval and an in-depth interview from yours truly before any date ever comes close to fruition.”

Mulder placed their order and Scully quickly got swept up in her own thoughts. She watched through the balcony at their not-so-young son, staring at one of the girls on the beach sitting alone as she looked down at the waves soaking into the sand by her feet. Before they knew it, their son would have a family of his own.

Scully mistakenly blinked and three years had flown by.

“Don’t forget, Scully,” Mulder murmured in her ear as he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “We actually have to discuss the birds and the bees this time around.”

“You know the rules, Mulder,” she reminded while rubbing her cheek along his. “Don’t mention bees when you’re about to kiss me.”

——

Mulder sat on a bench outside a cafe and rested, waiting for Scully to finish up in the restroom after their meal.

Scully had power walked through the rest of the afternoon, dragging Mulder by the hand to stop at every local shop in the center of the island. A much-needed coffee break had given them both a pick-me-up. “A miracle in a cup” is a motto Mulder lives by nowadays.

In one of the shops, Mulder had picked out a bright, breezy sundress with giant flowers covering it from the crisscrossed straps down to its double slits that stopped at the knees. Scully loved it so much, she changed into it and showed off an amazing amount of flawless, creamy skin.

An hour later, Mulder made a mad dash into the nearest drugstore for a large tube of sunscreen and aloe. He had slathered Scully down with it and found himself needing to breathe his way through an unbidden erection while doing so.

 _“Mm, Mulder, that feels wonderful,”_ she moaned.   
_“Keep going,”_ was all she had to say to get that reaction out of him. It took them both a solid ten minutes of distracting one another before getting their excitement under control enough to move on.

“Hey, there you are,” Mulder locked eyes with Scully as she held up her cell phone.

“That was Jackson calling,” she told him while walking up to the bench. “I told him to meet us at the beach before it gets too late and we can watch Katie splash in the ocean.”

“Getting my tan on sounds good to me, Scully. I can’t wait to see her in the new swimsuit you bought her.”

She grabbed his hand as they walked toward the beach and grinned. “Me either. It’s bright blue and has a giant green alien head wearing sunglasses across her bottom.”

Laughing, he laced their fingers together and squeezed. “Perfect!”

——

The sun was beginning to set along the rippling horizon. Orange, pink, and yellow colors melted together and kissed the water’s edge. Jackson had donned in a pair of surfer swim shorts and made his way towards the shore with Katie on his shoulders. She laughed and giggled the entire time.

“Daddy always has a hurt when he gives me a piggyback, but not you, Jack.”

Jackson chuckled as he secured his grip on her soft, little legs which dangled below his shoulders.

“Well, Mom and Dad are much older than other parents and with that comes certain… challenges. You’ll understand when you get older like me,” he explained as he dropped down to his knees, helping his sister off his back.

“Big, just like you,” she repeated as she reached her hand up high above her frizzing curls.

“Yeah, something like that, but more like Mommy.”

Katie’s blue eyes went wide for a moment as she seemed to consider what he was saying. The thought was lost a second later once she realized how close to the water they were.

“Ocean!” she screamed, making a beeline towards the water. Jackson grabbed onto her in one swift moment.

“Whoa—hold on there kiddo! You can’t just go running in there, the current will pull you away. You have to be careful. Here I’ll show you,” he said as he reached for her hand.

Katie readily accepted and she followed his step as they moved forward, allowing the salted lukewarm water sweep along their feet. Katie gasped in delight as she splashed her feet, completely enamored with the wonders of the ocean. Jackson watched his sister, clad in her sundress with her little alien swimsuit underneath. Her wide-brimmed sun hat flapped in the breeze as she enjoyed the simple pleasures of the water tickling at her knees.

He regarded her with a grin, reminiscent of happier times: To be a kid again; to be completely oblivious to the dangers of the world.

Before they left, he made sure after the last text reminder from his birth mother to help Katie lather up in sunscreen before going outside. “ _You too_ ,” she had insisted. Normally, he’d groan or roll his eyes, but he secretly enjoyed her mothering and overprotectiveness. It brought him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt since his adoptive parents had passed away.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he could speak of the devil.

“Fruits of my loins, I have found thee!” Mulder called out, in obnoxious amusement.

Katie turned as Jackson went completely red, if that were even possible under the rays of sun that beat down on them. Glancing around, he thanked his lucky stars that the beach was mostly vacant aside from a few sunbathers further down the shoreline.

Scully swatted Mulder’s arm as he laughed. “What? This is one of the perks of having a private area of the beach.”

Katie was completely oblivious to the exchange and dropped Jackson’s hand, running towards her parents as water sprayed around her little feet.

“Mommy!! Daddy, you came!”

——

Well over an hour elapsed, Katie had passed out cold and was draped limply across Scully’s chest as they sat together in the warm sand. She kissed her little forehead and squeezed her tight.

“Mulder?” It was dark now and there was not another soul on the beach besides her family. She turned her cheek alongside Katie’s salt sprayed hair to look at him, but he was already staring at her with a lopsided grin on his face. “Can you take her to bed?”

Nodding he told her, “you forget how heavy a tiny twenty-five-pound three-year-old can feel when sleep steals their energy.” He beamed at the exhausted firecracker still clad in her swimsuit and reached for her.

“Let me do it,” Jackson offered and held up his iPhone. “I’m heading in and I’m just gonna text anyway.”

“The girl down the beach?” Scully guessed.

Jackson blushed and kicked a little sand. “Yeah, she’s okay.”

“Trying to impress her with your sweet side, Jackson?” Mulder teased.

Shrugging, he admitted, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

“Well, thanks! Saves my back tonight.” Mulder peeled his sweaty baby girl off of his wife and tamed down her wild hair against Jackson’s shoulder.

“Oh don’t be too sure of that,” Scully mumbled as Jackson carried Katie towards the house.

“I’m always sure when it comes to _that_ ,” he chuckled and swooped down to kiss her mock-serious face. “We’re all alone, in the dark, on a beach, in Hawaii…”

“And?” she prompted as she nibbled his jawline.

“Whatever shall we do?”

“Shut up, Mulder, and finish what you started when we were cruising at 41,000 feet above sea level.”

Mulder grabbed her by the waist and she slid astride his lap easily. She kissed him firmly yet gently, teasing her tongue along his bottom lip while renewing her rising arousal for the man she just could not live without.

The kiss deepened quickly and she whimpered as his hands pulled her flush against his rising excitement. It became intense and frenzied instantly with hands trailing along skin and mouths claiming their familiar territory. The warm breeze then sent a gust of air up the bottom of Scully’s light cotton sundress that crept up her thighs, uncovering her bottom to shine against the water’s reflection.

“Point taken,” he groaned into her neck and ran his hands up her thighs to cup the smooth flesh of her ass.

She gasped and leaned her chest into his which only gave him easier access to the thin fabric that covered her already wet center. Her heat that radiated through the present humidity of the air was pretty telling. And when she ground her hips into his crotch, they had officially crossed the point of no return. She spread her legs further as Mulder flicked one finger down her mons and across the swell of her lips, cascading through the slickness of her tender flesh. She jumped and shuddered at the amount of sensitivity already building between her thighs.

“Mm, off… I need them off,” she huffed, lifting herself away from Mulder just enough for him to hook his fingers into the lace and yank her panties down her thighs. “Let me just…” She swiftly kicked out one sand riddled leg and then the other to free herself, and tossed her barely-there underwear next to their towel.

“Damn, Scully! Glad to see you’re as—”

Scully cut off his reply with a thorough kiss, making herself crystal clear about just how bad she’d missed this intimacy with him over the last two and a half weeks. Her hands combed through his hair and he sucked her bottom lip through his teeth.

“Ugggh!” Mulder groaned and quickly helped Scully tear the shirt from his back.

He watched her heavily lidded eyes dart around in every direction. Their bodies were partially concealed by a boulder, and the midnight blue of the Hawaiian sky that would keep the secrets of what lay beneath her sundress hidden from wandering eyes of fellow tourists. With another blast of ocean air wafting up the back of the dress’ fabric, Mulder utilized the advantage to pull the ends up over her head that was now lowered and licking her way down each abdominal muscle.

“Scully…” he grunted.

The teasing was intolerable.

She sat up, her chest heaving in the dim light as the flowered dress floated into the sand.

“I can’t wait anymore,” she said, her eyes focused on where her hands were yanking at his drawstring shorts. “Lift!”

Her demand was met immediately as she moved to stand, snagging his erection on the way. Mulder laid there stark naked between her spread legs with one hand tucked behind his head and the other slowly making its way down the trail of coarse hair leading to his thick, swollen head that glistened with blossoming precum.

Scully felt herself salivate at the sight of her husband displayed before her—slick with sweat and misting water, like a god of the sea washed ashore for a night of passion. “Jesus, Mulder.”

He grinned and ran his hand up the back of her calf. “I’m no Poseidon, Scully. Just a mortal man with a goddess for a wife.”

She scoffed. “How did you know what I… Wait! Don’t answer that.”

Scully fell to her knees, pressed a kiss to his smiling mouth and straddled his rock hard cock. She felt his fingers trail closer and closer to her center while she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her slit up his length.

“Oh shit,” he hissed and gripped the curves of her waist. “You’re trying to torture me.” She undulated her hips as a response and his swollen crown slid through her folds. “Fuck!”

Scully smirked and fully sheathed herself, watching his handsome face contort into slack-jawed pleasure. “Yes, please.”

She ground her hips against his groin as his fingers dug into her skin. Placing her palms on his pecks, Scully lifted herself up on her knees and rocked along his shaft. She moved slowly at first, undulating just enough until Mulder’s hand found its way across the front of her waist, and circled his thumb around her bundle of nerves.

“Ah!” she gasped, slamming down hard into his lap and biting her lip.

She felt Mulder’s chest rumble out a growl as the ocean waves drowned out the sound. All of a sudden, she was twisting in the air, her windblown hair sticking to her face and found herself staring up at Mulder’s hovering face.

He had that reckless look shining in his eyes as he snaked a hand behind her neck. “Don’t make us wait any longer, Mulder.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he impaled her, pumping in and out exactly the way she loved it. One might think that Mulder knew just how to work her so effortlessly after all these years spent loving each other’s bodies, but the truth was, he had worked her to completion with perfection from night one.

“Yes, yes, _moremoremore,_ ” Her breaths came out in short bursts and she gripped a fistful of his damp hair as her breasts bounced vigorously in the moonlight.

Their thighs smacked together with a mixture of sweat and arousal as Mulder pressed his forehead to hers, inhaling her distinct Scully scent mingled with sea salt. His sense of smell joined with his now overly enhanced sense of touch only ramped up his need to watch her ride the wave of her orgasm. It was something that he never grew tired of as he met gazes with hers for a brief moment and saw every time flash through his consciousness; reminding him that each time with her was better than the last time and with every bit of the passion of the first time.

“Hang on, Scully,” he warned with his nose brushing hers, looping one leg over his arm and tilting her hips upward to plunge in deep, hitting her G-spot in rapid succession.

One hand hugged under his arm to palm the top of his shoulder while the other flew above her head where her fingers dug into the sand. “Oh, God! Oh, my God!” she whined, arching into him as sand grazed along the blades of her shoulders that were being pounded forward off the towel beneath her.

Her cries only urged Mulder on to hasten his pace. Driving into her with the finish line rapidly approaching, he turned his head and kissed her fingers that had been clinging for dear life along his tricep and managed to suck two fingers into his mouth. Scully let out a loud moan and immediately locked eyes with him.

Scully nodded at his silent request to touch herself as he pushed up into the thick of her, sending spine-tingling vibrations of her pending climax throughout her womb. “Mulder…”

“Scully…” Mulder watched as her wet fingers flew across her sex and grazed his groin with every back bending thrust.

His cock expanded instantly at the sight of her gorgeous face slacken with euphoria. Her neck strained with her efforts, her mouth hung open, and her eyes rolled with one last circle of her finger. It was lucky that no one had discovered them in the throes of passion because the utter oblivion they had just inflicted upon each other had reduced coherent thought to nearly nothing.

“Oh!” she wailed into his neck and stiffened as his arm buckled under the intensity of his own coiling orgasm.

“Fuuuck, Scully,” he growled against her shoulder, crashing his hips along hers wildly as he spilled everything he had into her core.

“Oh God… Mulder!” She cried out as she bucked against him, matching his release as she clamored around him.

They laid that way for several moments before they half collapsed against one another, reveling in the high of their release. Spooned against one another, they took several gasping breaths they hadn’t realized they had been holding back as their legs intertwined with one another. They had to allow a little more time to pass before either one of them could fathom emitting a word. Scully was the first to speak.

“Holy shit… that was something, Mulder. I mean, we’ve christened just about everywhere in and around the house and in every which way, but God it’s been so long since we’ve done anything quite like this,” she admonished as she looked around the beach.

Slipping out from inside her, Mulder maneuvered to sit up beside her. She was referring to their little impromptu trip to the Bahamas in 2008 and he knew it. Mulder smirked as his gaze met her sex flushed features. He reached up to run his hands through the strands of her strawberry blonde hair that swayed in the balmy breeze.

“So much has changed since then,” he conceded as he glanced upward toward the starry sky. Scully followed his gaze and they stared a moment before Mulder turned toward the hotel that housed their children. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world, you?”

Scully shook her head as she watched the love of her life philosophize and reflect their life under Hawaii’s moonlit night. “Never. It was all worth it. It’s like I told you once before,” she leaned closer and started to whisper in his ear. “ _Why, I’d do it all over again_.”

 

 


End file.
